Untitled Future Novel
by nvrsaydiegirl789
Summary: Really messed up love triangle between 8th graders. A lot of crazy stuff happens to each character and they begin to realize there is more to each of them...rather corny, yes, but hopefully still good
1. Chapter 1

Danielle Marie Clarins awoke at 7:00 am on the first day of school. She snuggled under the covers and did her best to block out the incessant wail of her mother singing in the shower. The dream she had just had was extremely pleasant. In it, she still lived in San Ramon and was at her best friend, Numibia Ork's, pool party. But when Ms. Clarins had started singing, dream Dani drowned and real Dani woke up to an even more horrible rendition of "Dancing Queen" than the original.

After five minutes, Dani gave up trying to reconjure her dream and got ready for school. After showering, she slowly put on the outfit she had chosen weeks ago in a fit of boredom. Then she had a quick bowl of cereal, slung her backpack over her shoulder, and walked out of the house.

As she walked she pondered her life. _More like lack of,_ she thought bitterly.

While Dani was wallowing in self-pity, a boy behind her was just noticing her. Nate West didn't care much for girls. At least not the one's at his school. Most were a whiny sort, but there was one… Pushing her out of his mind, Nate caught up with the girl. He'd never seen her before but she looked like she belonged at Charlotte Wood. She had a wealthy look: same preppy outfit and pretty facial features of other girls at his school but there was something else. Something he'd never seen in a girl at his school. She looked almost…genuine…intelligent…just all around different.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Dani. I'm new."

"Hi. I'm Nate West and I'm not new," he responded.

She had a tinkling laugh that made him want to laugh too. The rest of the five minutes to the school were silent. When they made it into the gym she finally spoke.

"Well, Nate, I guess I'll see you around."

Dani felt slightly ridiculous standing in line with her bright green Converse but she held her head high anyway. God forbid she let any of these spoiled brats make her feel bad about herself. She had her mom for that. After a few more minutes of watching people greeting each other after the break, she made it to the front of the line. A bored looking middle-aged woman sat there and said, "Name?"

"Danielle Clarins"

"Clarins, Clarins, Clarins...Here you are," she replied handing Dani a sheet of paper.

Dani nearly groaned aloud. P.E. first period would be horrible in the winter. Then she had the most exciting subject ever! English.

A bell rang and students started to scurry off to their first periods. Dani had no trouble finding the blacktop and the whiteboard telling her where to go. She followed directions and sat down near a group of boys on the set of numbers closest to the fence. Turning her head she noticed that the fence seemed to seperate the school from a park. The park looked huge. It was about three times bigger than the track at Iron Horse. _And a lot prettier too_, she thought amazed. Trees and planters of gargantuan roses lined the walkways and in the center of the circle of track was a huge expanse of perfectly manicured green lawn.

When she finished admiring mother nature, she cast a glance at the boys a few feet from her. They looked like skaters and were all speaking in classic skater language. One boy, as if feeling her stare, turned around and demanded rudely,

"Hey, who are you?"

"Are you new?" his blond friend asked after also turning around.

"Yeah, " Dani replied shortly. She resisted the urge to yawn hugely in their faces. These types of boys bored her to tears. With all their "righteous" and "dude" and the use of "fuck" after every other word, they were very hard to take seriously.

"Awesome," the first boy replied turning back to his friends and telling them about his "wicked summer surfing".

Boriiiiiinnnnnnngggg.

Dani began rifling through the front pocket of her backpack in search of Orbit. Finally finding it, she looked up and was surprised to see the blonde boy sitting across from her. She took out a stick of gum and offered it to him. He accepted and she grabbed another piece for herself.

"So where did you move from?" he asked.

"San Ramon," Dani responded after sticking her gum to the roof of her mouth. It was a trick she had learned in 6th grade.

If you want gum and don't want to get caught stick it there. Trust me it works.

"I used to live there. But it was only in 1st and 2nd grade. Then we moved here and yeah..." he remarked trailing off.

There was silence for a few moments as the two of them reflected on their old hometown. Then Dani finally broke the silence, "I never got your name."

"Oh, I'm Hayden. Hayden Fischer,"

"Dani Clarins,"

"Nice to meet you, but we should probably get up. It looks like Mr O'Brien is here," he cautioned looking behind her. He wore an amused look so she turned around to see what he was looking at. Mr. O'Brien was a tall, burly, elderly man with a massive gut and thin veiny legs. He was wearing too-short-shorts, a red polo, and a goofy hat that reminded Dani of the ones her father used to wear. He was by far the most comical teacher she had ever seen and apparently her classmates felt the same. The girls tittered when they saw that he was wearing tube socks.

"Welcome class. I'm Mr. O' Brien. I forgot where i left my roll call sheet so just go walk Osage a couple times," he slurred. Was he drunk? On the first day of school? He looked and sounded like it and Dani was an expert at that. Her mother was always coming home tipsy. It had been ages since her mother had had a sober Friday night.

Shelving her shock at her teachers behavior, she faced the problem ahead of her. She was to walk two something-or-others with no one to walk with!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

No one else seemed perturbed by this Osage nonsense so Dani just followed everyone else. They led her into the park she had been admiring earlier, and most of them had already seperated into their "groups". It appeared that the cliques here were very obvious and tight-knit. Now what was she to do? She walked a little behind a group of loud, preppily-dressed girls and wondered if she was going to fit in. Almost as soon as she thought it a girl fell in step her. She had long dyed-dark brown hair and astonishingly blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with mischief.

"Hey. I'm Emily Wilson. You must be new," the girl said confidently.

"Yeah, I'm Dani Clarins. I moved here from San Ramon, but I kind of wished I'd stayed...your the first person to speak to me besides Hayden," Dani replied sadly. Dani had always hated feeling left out or being alone too long. It just made her feel weird, like she_ needed _to talk to people to survive.

"Hayden? Hayden _Fischer?_!" Emily replied her eyes widening.

"Yeah. Why?" Dani puzzled furrowing her brow.

"He's like the most popular guy at this school!"

"Yeah. So?"

"How on Earth did you talk to him without a bunch or girls swarming around you? I used to be friends with him in 4th and 5th grade but then the other girls wouldn't leave us alone so we just sorta stopped talking," Emily rambled incredulously.

"I don't know...I guess he's a ladies man..."

"Yah think?" Emily shot back sarcastically, "Even _Tiffany_ swoons when he's around."

"Who's Tiffany? Is she the 'popular' girl at this school?" Dani guessed already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. Tiffany Burkhardt. Where to begin... She's beautiful, rich, wears designer clothes, and she's _blonde._ Not to mention the biggest bitch I've ever met," Emily answered rather hatefully. She even shuddered.

"Wow. That bad huh? What'd she do to you?" Dani challenged not wanting to be around people who judge by outlook and rumors. She had already been there and done that. People had made up this crazy rumor in sixth grade that she was going out with one of her close guy friends, Shawn Mahoney, and it had totally destroyed their friendship. Especially with Shawn's _real _girlfriend Hannah. _Stupid Hannah, she actually believed all the stupid rumors._

Yeah. I'll say.

"Well, considering the fact that she put her gum in my hair and glue in my friend's lip gloss just for entertainment, I'd say I have a legitimate reason to dislike her. There's also the fact that she stole my boyfriend and was a huge bitch to me the one time we were friends," She explained bitterly.

"Oh...Well, at least you have a reason to hate her. I hate it when people claim they hate people when they don't even have a reason or even know the person at all. It's really sadistic," Dani half-apologized.

"Yeah, so do i," Emily agreed.

The next few minutes were spent walking in a rather awkward silence. That is until Emily pulled out her green iPod mini.

"Tell me you listen to My Chemical Romance or something good," Emily pleaded.

"Of course! I _love_ that band! How could I not?!" Dani replied enthusiastically.

"Here," Emily handed Dani a headphone and turned up the volume on the iPod. "Sharpest Lives", one of Dani's personal favorites, was playing and together she and Emily sang the song at the top of their lungs.

"_I've really been on a bender and it shows, so why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes? Give me a shot to remember, and you can take all the pain away from me, a kiss and I will surrender, the sharpest lives-"_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" someone screamed.

"Why don't you asshole?" Dani yelled in return and continued to sing.

"No really shut up! You guys are seriously annoying. And your music sucks," a girl's voice rang out. When Dani and Emily didn't stop singing, she turned around.

"Oh. Its you," she said sourly when she saw Emily.

"You disappoint me more," Emily sighed boredly.

"Who are you?" the blonde girl demanded rudely giving Dani the once-over.

"No hablo ingles," Dani answered in perfect Spanish.

"What?"

"She's an exchange student from Peru. She doesn't speak English," Emily stated flatly.

"Well, she seemed to be singing it _just fine_," the girl snapped.

Oh! She got you there!

"Me llamo Dani. No me gusta tu. Tu eres una penguina muy gorda," Dani pronounced randomly keeping with the Spanish even though the girl had ratted her out. Emily giggled while the girl squinted at them.

"Whoever you are, my name is Tiffany and if you know _anything_ you'll stop insulting me," she cautioned.

"I know many things, many of which involve ways to one-up people like you. And how did you know I was _insulting_ you?" Dani said in English.

"I could tell by your tone of voice. And if you have to ask stupid questions like that then you obviously were," Tiffany replied boredly flipping her hair over her shoulder and turning back to her friends. She began complaining about "emo" people loudly, but all Dani and Emily did was roll their eyes.

Too bad. It's always more exciting when people do _more_ than roll their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Nate West was a man on a mission. Well...to some people he could be considered male. For some totally odd reason his parents thought he was, you know, _gay._ Why? Probably just because he didn't enjoy drinking tea like his British mother.

As if _that_ isn't gay?

Besides no one else had ever commented on his sexuality. He was just a normal kid. If you didn't know him that is. If you did then you would know how vengeful he was. How obsessed he was with a certain girl. How he would love to rip out the heart of the douchebag she was going out with. How he...

Someone needs to get a life.

Shaking his head he tried to concentrate on something else as he walked to 2nd period English with Mrs.Quinn. He looked around the 8th grade quad for something distracting. Nothing. Just preppy girls running, jumping, squealing, and hugging to see their friends who they all seemed to miss a lot over the summer but never bothered to call. He sighed and pulled open the door to room 504 hoping that his new teacher wasn't as boring as all his friends had told him.

"Hello. You must be Mr. West," an elderly lady,who he assumed was Mrs. Quinn, greeted him eagerly.

W-T-F?! How did she know his name? Trying to keep his shock off his face he feigned misunderstanding and looked to his left and then to his right.

"Who are you looking for?" she questioned furrowing her ancient white brows.

"My dad,"

"Oh!" Then came the worst part. She began laughing hysterically and he winced inwardly. She squeaked and groaned like a rusty door hinge and if her laugh had a higher pitch it would shatter her eye glasses and all of the many crystal vases around the room. "Ahh...sorry Nate. I won't call you 'Mr. West' anymore. Go have a seat." she giggled, removing her angular black glasses and wiping her eyes. The glasses would have looked very sexy-librarian if they had been on someone like say...Tiffany Burkhardt.

Oh? Would they now?

Trying to contain his laughter as Mrs. Quinn went to go harass the next student who walked through the door, he glanced around the room to see who was in his class. No one he really knew or cared about except Daliah Stivers, Finn _and _Clark Hartmann, and...whoa...Dani. He didn't like Daliah, she was too fake, and sitting anywhere near Finn or Clark would be suicide. The two twins hated each other with a purple passion and if he sat next to Finn, Clark would kill him. If he sat next to Clark, Finn would make him a social outcast since he was probably the 2nd most popular guy in the whole school. So he took option D and sat next to Dani.

"We meet again," he greeted her.

"Yup. So...what do you think of Mrs. Quinn?" she responded conspiratorially. Although she kept a straight face, her eyes twinkled mischeiviously in the teacher's direction as she watched her greeting more kids at the door.

"I think that she needs to practice laughing some more," he whispered back. Dani's laugh was like music to his ears after Mrs. Quinn's awful...well...honking. "It's like she hasn't laughed in like, 5 years and she's forgotten how." he continued.

"Right on the money, Mr. West," she replied in a perfect imitation of Mrs. Quinn.

Their conversation continued until the bell rang, and both went their seperate ways. Dani to Yearbook, and Nate to Woodshop, but both were left wondering how they _really_ felt about the other.


	4. Chapter 4

Two periods later, Hayden walked out of Mr. Dermino's 8th grade History class just as confused. He'd always thought that he would love Tiffany Burkhardt, his long time on and off girlfriend, forever and ever. Then arguements occur and someone else prances into your life and steals your breath away. Just like _that._

How very eloquent.

Sighing, he pulled open the door to room 500 for math. He kept trying to convince himself that the girl was nothing. _Nothing_ compared to Tiffany. It had to be just impossible, totally wrong for him to like this girl. No! It just couldn't happen.

Hayden plunked himself down in a random seat in the back of the room and put his head in his hands. He _wished _that it wasn't true, but the truth was that he no longer loved his girlfriend. Instead he was beginning to crush on a girl who was her complete opposite. Physically, mentally, and spiritually. Whatever _that _meant.

Problem was, how on earth was he supposed to break this Tiffany? The girl who had never been dumped. Who would seek revenge if you didn't tell her she was beautiful on a daily basis. Who would rip you to shreds if you were dumb enough to argue with her. Who would probably murder him in his sleep for being the first guy to dump her flat on her Abercrombie clad ass for someone _nice._

Actually, a girl like that would _hire _someone to axe him to death. But he'll figure that out later.


End file.
